Destiny A New!
by CBUsagi
Summary: Vegeta is the only left alive after the destruction of life on Earth. Serenity is protecting the small remainder of her people, all of her senshi and family are dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is a request for DarkAngel048! I hope it is well liked.  
This is a Serenity Vegeta story. Set in Crystal Tokyo. All is destroyed.  
Review! Let me know!  
BTW! I don't own anything. I would love to, I have a couple of figures and all the episodes.

I present you with, True Destiny.

It was an empty void. He sat in loneliness most the time. He trained, but lost his soul purpose. His family was dead, as was he. They had lost their bodies along with the destruction of the world they lived on. That was twice now he had lost everything because of a world being blown up. He sat in the void, nothingness surrounding him.

"Vegeta." A deep brooding voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Immediately on his guard waiting for an attack.

"I told you I should have spoken to him." The voice was soft and female. "Prince Vegeta, I wish to offer you the ability to live and start over again."

"What importance do I hold? Why come to me?" He was aggravated, did he not deserve isolation for all of his terrible deeds and actions?

"It would be a chance to start over, a new life, a new mate, a new kingdom. Are you telling me these are things that don't peak your interest? A new enemy to defeat?" The female asked, causing Vegeta to think things over.

"Why should I?" He growled, trying to locate the voices.

"There is a woman there, one perfectly made for you. Together you will grow a powerful future, a line of respected heirs. None of this will help elevate the pain of loosing your mate, son, and daughter; this woman knows of your pain and together you will both become stronger, but only together. You will see, if you are willing to give yourself a new chance. No one deserves this, especially you. You who fought valiantly to save your family and friends. This is why you survived, to find your true path, King Vegeta of Vegetasai!" The female stated passionately.

"I'll go with you. This empty void causes to much pain from the tainted memories, take me where I am needed." He folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"Very well Vegeta-sama." The manly voice stated as a bright light encased him sending him forward in time.

The light died away, Vegeta looked around him. Buildings crushed and shattered, he felt very few ki's. One was radiating protection and power. He gravitated towards it. It seemed to have noticed him and was making its way towards him. He picked up the pace to surprise this power. He stopped before a beautiful woman who had long silver hair and pale blue eyes. Her white dress which clung to her body was torn to ribbons. The once long skirt barely covered her endless legs. She smiled at him and extended her hand.

"My name is Neo-Queen Serenity," her face became serious, "who are you?" She eyed the dark warrior up and down. He was toned and strong looking. Muscle covered every fiber of his being. He had to be who she begged the crystal to send.

"My name is King Vegeta. I was sent here by two mysterious people." He took in more of his surroundings, grave stones littered the land.

"They heard my pleas. Thank you Unmei! Arigato Kibo!" The woman bowed her head and held her hands to her chest clutching something, a small light permeated through her fingers and around her hands. The light died down, their eyes locking as it happened. "Come I will show you to your bed chamber your majesty." She curtsied pointing in the direction of a palace that was still mostly intact.

He looked at her body, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. The things he could do to her, with her, for her. He felt a stirring in his body, 'This woman, she has to be the reason I am here. He powers and body scream to me as mine are doing to her.' He smirked, bowing pointing the same way. "After you, my lady. It is after all your palace and I do not know the way."

"Would you accompany me?" The two were playing a game, both knowing there was really no need for formalities but it made them giggle a little bit.

"Gladly," he took her extended arm. "It is always a good day when a beautiful woman is on my arm," and made their way to the palace.

His words and voice sent shivers down her spine. "Even nicer when a handsome strong man is escorting me." Her cheeks reddened at her words.

He stopped their movement and placed two fingers under her chin pulling her face to his. "You blush at your own comment, how curious." His eyes taking note of the tiny upright crescent moon shinning on her forehead. "The Tsukino-hime, heh? You're more beautiful than the stories." He kissed the mark on her forehead, his power ascended to level three immediately filling her with his power and scent.

She recognized the ki signature, "You are the Sayian King, your power is greater than I have heard of. More dashing than I was told of as well." The blush crept up her cheeks again. She felt a pull in her lower belly, it surprised her that his mere presence elicited these feelings.

He could tell her excitement as he poured his ki around her. His body responding the same as hers did to his. "I had a family Serenity, I loved them. A son and a daughter, my pride and joy was my family, and it was taken away from me. I died trying to save them and our world but was brought back to life to continue protecting my world. I saved the planet, unfortunately I could not save any life on the planet. I vow to do my best to protect you and this planet. Allow me to assist you, to be with you, to be your mate." Her ki and body were singing to him. His lips touched her neck, pulling a small moan from her soft full lips.

"Vegeta, I too had a family. A daughter and a husband, they were taken from me as well. I have to move on, otherwise I would go insane with grief. I lost all of my friends and my court as," something caused her to stop speaking. She dropped her power to almost nothing. Vegeta followed suit as he felt her tense and took note of the evil readily coming towards them. He pulled her closer to his body in a protective manner. "The palace is a safe guard, we must get there quickly."

He scooped her into his arms and crouched. "No problem, hold on." Vegeta moved so quickly the approaching darkness seemed to be retreating, she knew it was only due to the speed they were traveling. They reached the palace in no time. She hopped from his arms and began to usher the survivors into the lower levels. Vegeta noticed the small children were fumbling to move quick enough. He scooped them up, carrying one on each shoulder, one tucked in each arm, one around his neck and one tucked in his tail. He looked to see Serenity picking up the two smallest children cradling them in her arms. An older woman picked up the play pen and rushed ahead of her queen. Everyone hunkered down in their own rooms. Serenity set the play pen up in the older woman's room. She took care of the two youngest, the oldest was her granddaughter and the youngest belonged to her daughter's best friend. The little boy had been born two months after her granddaughter. All of the children were well cared for. Serenity showed Vegeta to his room, it was right next to hers.

"I'm sorry it isn't more." There was a four post bed covered in thick maroon colors, the frame was gold in color. A mahogany dresser desk sat next to the door.

"It's nicer than Vegetasai." He walked into the room, along the way he grabbed her wrist pulling her in the room with him, kicking the door closed behind them. They sat on the bed, he ran his fingers through her loose hair. It was softer than what he had thought. "Tell me Serenity-chan, why is it that I want to devour you," he kissed the same spot that he had earlier.

"Vegeta-sama, I know what it means when you focus on one spot. Do you truly wish to mate with me?" Her timid question caused his eyes to raise to hers.

"Very much my little moon beam." He licked the spot. "I will not force you, but the way your body reacts make me want you right now." He gingerly kissed her neck moving to her collar bone. "What do you say, be mine?" Vegeta pinned her body to his.

"Yes, I asked for someone to fill the pain and sorrow and you arrived. You are the answer to my pleas. Yes Vegeta-sama. Make me yours, claim me, swallow me whole." She offered her body to him. He pushed out his ki, warning all to stay away. He ran his hand up her thigh feeling her soft silky skin under his finger tips. His light touches were sending her over the edge. He pulled her tattered dress from her body, leaving her in a pair of white boy short panties and nothing on top. He reigned kisses upon every inch of her exposed flesh. She clawed at his shirt pulling it from his chiseled body, his lips leaving her only to have the shirt removed.

End! If you want me to continue this I will. Just let me know. This is a request from DarkAngel048!


	2. Chapter 2

True Destiny Chapter 2! I own nothing. This is chapter is dedicated to DarkAngel048, serenity-cosmos-10, and Angel313. DarkAngel048, it is especially for you.

A couple was training in the underground layers of the compound. Blue clashed against black, their eyes locked in a stalemate just as their bodies were. He smirked at the blond bunny before him. He slipped an arm around her, crushing her to him. She looked into his eyes, her arms were trapped between their bodies. She pushed against him but he stilled her with his words.

"I'm proud of you," he kissed her lips sweetly. "You are a strong warrior. You care for your people so much."

She leaned up to silence him with a kiss. "Our people." She corrected him sweetly.

"Our people. When do you think they will strike?" Vegeta swept her into his arms and headed for the showers.

"It's been far too quiet." She stilled, her eyes becoming distant with a light of worry. "It could be any moment now."

Vegeta sat her on her feet, turning to adjust the water for their shower. "What are you thinking?" He was facing her as he pulled his shirt from his body. He watched as her cheeks stained red with a blush from seeing him shirtless. He smirked at her innocense, they had coupled damn near every way possible.

"There's plenty of room down here for everyone. The upper levels are just too close for my comfort." She was twirling her hair in her fingers, refusing to meet her lovers eyes. The sight of him shirtless drove her wild, leaving her to feel like a giddy little school girl she was instead of the elegant queen she is.

"As soon as we shower we will move everyone immediately." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her lovingly. He slipped his fingers into the waist band of her pants and pulled down, leaving her lower half exposed. He pulled her body against his, wrapping her legs around his waist, he pushed her against the door closing it in the process. He slipped his hands under her shirt slowly pulling it from her body while kissing and nibbling at her neck. She reached down and struggled to push his pants away. He chuckled against her collar bone and stepped out of his pants. He grabbed her ponytail holders and pulled her hair free. He stepped into the shower with his lover still wrapped around his waist. The water hit them instantly.

"The shower feels nice, Vegeta." She moaned as she arched back into the water.

He lathered up a towel and began to wash her back while nibbling down her neck. "All for you lover." He took a nipple into his mouth sucking greedily. He scrubbed her legs and felt her hips grinding slowly against his. He switched his attention to her other neglected nipple elicting a gasp from her soft lips. He looked up at her as he began to clen her front. Her eyes were half opened and filled with passion. He brushed the towel lightly over her center and waited for her response. He circled her clit, her fingers dove into his hair. He quickly washed his own body and rinsed them off. He placed kisses along her neck chasing away the soap moving further and further down her tempting body.

"Tell me lover," he tried to stay calm, her whimpers of need and desire were proving to be too much for him. "Tell me what you want me to do." He kissed her flat stomach just above her belly button.

"Vegeta!" She gasped, tightening her grip on his hair. "Do whatever you will with me! Oh, Vegeta." She arched into his touches. "I'm yours, do with me what you want! Just," she whimpered, "please make me cum. Fuck me, Vege-koi!" She threw her head back as he placed her legs around his neck, his nose burried in her hair.

"You give yourself to me so freely, my little bunny." He kissed her sensitive nub. "I'm going to give your something in return." He pulled her closer to his mouth, running his tongue along her slit. She arched into him, driving him into a frenzy.

She had never been touched like this, he was invoking a strange feeling. A nice feeling, it felt so good. She didn't know if she wanted him to stop or continue. She couldn't get enough, she wanted more of him. "God! Vegeta, it. . . I. Don't stop, onegai." She felt him growl against her center.

Vegeta felt a warmth emitting from his tail and thought nothing of it. He thought of only the warmth of his mate, of her sweetness that he was tasting. He loved how she was pulling his hair, thrusting her warmth onto his mouth trying to get more of his touch. He growled again, pushing her against the wall pinning her and stilling her movements. "Woman," he growled as she whimpered from the loss of his touch, "I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Be still and enjoy my pleasure." He dove right back in, holding her hips still against wall. He felt her lips begin to leak, signalling she was close to her first release. He increased his minstration and slid two fingers into her awaiting folds.

"Vegeta!" She cried out as he entered her with his fingers. She felt something wrap around her waist, something fuzzy. She looked down to see his tail holding her in place. She loved his tail, it was so soft but powerful. She stroked the tip of it pulling a growl from Vegeta.

He almost came undone with her light touches over his tail. He suckled hungrily on her lower lips, he felt her clamp around his fingers and a wetness poured from her. "Do you want me, lover?" He pushed his fingers into her further. "Are you ready for me, or do you want more?" He took her clit between his teeth and lazily dragged his tongue across it. She pulled in a broken shudder and pulled his face up to her.

"I need you Vegeta." She moaned as she began to see stars from his touches. Vegeta felt her juices pour from her body and down his chest. He felt like electricity struck him when she spoke those words. He dropped her from his shoulders, hooking her legs around his waist as he entered her quickly and without mercy. He needed his mate, his beast side needed their mate. He pushed into with a furry he didn't know he possessed.

'She is our mate, our true mate.' The beast snarled in the back of his mind. 'She is our true destiny. Fill her with our seed, our brat!'

Vegeta started to loose his hold, she was so perfect for him. She felt so good, he never wanted to leave her and would allow no harm to come to her. He bit into her neck as she raked her nails down his back. She mimicked his actions and tore into his shoulder as well. He couldn't recall how many times he had she had been undone but now, she was going to undo him. He wanted to stay longer, he didn't care that the water had run cold. There was plenty of heat between their bodies. She clung to his body as he pushed into her faster.

"Vegeta, I'm. . ." She was cut off by his lips on hers.

He pulled away slightly and smirked at her. "Me too lover."

"It feels. . oh. . so good!" She struggled to speak.

Vegeta growled as he pushed into her even faster, he could feel his seed slipping from him. He held her closer as they climaxed together. He stayed snuggled inside of her as she stroked his hair, his head resting on her shoulder under her jaw line. He was to busy running his hands along her body to notice anyone or anything else. She called to him, breaking the trance.

"Vegeta, we should get dressed and move the people." She continued to run her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. "Of course." He turned off the water and walked to where their clothes were. He had still yet to leave her warmth. He reluctantly left her warmth, a staggered breath left him as he left her. The couple quickly pulled on their clothes and made their way up the stairs. People bowed to the royal couple as they made their way up the stairs. Telling people to begin moving their things down to the lower levels. They would collect their possessions last. Everyone had moved quickly. Serenity was standing in the ruined garden looking up at the moon. Vegeta stood under part of the destroyed roof, sheilding himself from the moon.

He watched as his lover reached out to him. He shook his head no and watched as she made her way to him. She made her way over to him and took his hand into her own. She gently pulled him with her to stand in the moon beams. She watched him, his eyes closed. She knew he wouldn't and couldn't look at the moon. He had explained to her Oozaru and his Sayian heritage in great lengths. He could feel her power washing over him as he stood beneath the moon. He looked down at his own little moon beam. He would always protect his moon beam, nothing would happen to her. Ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter 2! I still own nothing! Let me know what you guys think! 


End file.
